


Exorcise not Excercise

by FallenAngel_Dean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Former Angel Castiel, Hunter Sam Winchester, Hurt Dean, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Dean Winchester, Kidnapped Dean Winchester, Memory Alteration, Original Character(s), Protective Castiel, Sam has a secret, Stolen Grace, but not really, it might get dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel_Dean/pseuds/FallenAngel_Dean
Summary: Dean and Cas are a normal couple in a supposedly normal universe, everything is great. Things like monsters aren't supposed to exist but Dean finds out the hard way when his brother Sam is forced to break some news to him that will change his life forever





	1. The short guy with the British accent

**Author's Note:**

> this fic will be a bit longer than my others, and ill try to update every couple of days, but for now here's a short chapter to get things started. Thanks for reading! <3

Cas wakes up to the smell of coffee and bacon, he swings his legs over the side of the bed and slowly stands up, stretching his arms into the air, he runs a hand through his disheveled black hair.  
He quickly throws on a grey shirt, blue jeans, and an old pair of slippers.  
Making his way to the kitchen, the sight of Dean in an apron catches him off guard, "Uh.. Hello Dean." Cas rubs at his sleep filled eyes, his head aches a little. He can't remember much of last night, did they get hammered again?  
"Good mornin' babe." Dean replies, throwing a smirk back at Cas.  
Cas furrows his brow, tilting his head slightly "What happened last night?"  
Turning around to face Cas, Dean chuckles, wiping his hands on his apron; "You don't remember?" Cas shakes his head  
"Man you must have been really drunk." Dean turns back to the stove flipping over some bacon "Too bad" Cas can sense a smirk on his face, Dean turns back to face Cas taking careful steps towards him.  
"You hungover?" Dean gently touches the side of Cas' head, a worried expression on his face, Cas focuses on feeling if he his hungover but all he feels his a bit groggy,  
"No..I..I don't think so" Dean smiles, before leaning up and kissing Cas on the cheek, Cas blinks he swears that this isn't right even though it feels as though it is.  
"I'm making breakfast" Dean turns back and goes back to the stove "Bacon and pancakes.." Dean looks over his shoulder "Your favorite" Cas smiles and sits down at the kitchen table   
Dean sets down a freshly brewed cup of coffee in front of Cas, which he accepts gratefully with a whispered "Thanks."   
Dean turns back and sets down two plate piled high with a stack of pancakes and bacon (With a little scrambled egg on the side) each, he sits down and pours a helping of maple syrup on each of their plates   
"So how'd you sleep?" Dean asks while he chews on a bite of bacon, Cas looks up at him the side of his mouth crooking up into a small smile   
"Well..the term like a baby comes to mind" Dean laughs at that.   
"Do you really not remember anything?" Dean asks again as Cas starts in on his pancakes, Cas shakes his head "I really don't i must have been severely intoxicated" Cas replies swallowing a bite of pancake, Dean stares lovingly at him. Cas looks back at him before looking around him in all directions "What?" Cas questions.  
"Ahh nothing" Dean dismisses as he goes back to eating bacon, Cas shakes his head "No What?" He questions again a small smile of wonder showing 

"Just wondering how i got so lucky" Dean grins as Cas rolls his eyes   
"I was thinking the same thing" Cas replies

 

 

 

"Oh hey my friend Crowley is coming by!" Cas yells from the bathroom, he was just finishing brushing his teeth. He heard a loud groan of disapproval come from their bedroom   
"You mean the one short dude with the British accent!?" Dean yells to Cas.  
"Yep! hes coming over to help me with my beehive!" Cas spits into the sink and rinses his mouth, smiling into the mirror to look at his teeth, satisfied with the results he walks across the hall into their bedroom to find Dean looking through some old music tapes his boss Bobby gave him. Cas and Dean both look towards the window as a Black Pony car pulls into the driveway  
"That'll be him" announces Cas as he heads for the bedroom door, he hears Dean sigh  
"Dean"   
"Cas i don't like him" Cas rolls his eyes "Why?" Cas asks   
"There's just somethin' about him Cas i can't describe it" Cas gives an exasperated sigh "Dean we are just friends" Cas walks back over to Dean grabbing him by the waist and pulling him close "Besides he's not my type" Cas purrs as he looks Dean in his forest green eyes.  
Dean smirks "Oh yeah what is your type angel?." Cas smiles wide "Green eyes, nice ass-" Cas grabs Dean's ass and pulls him closer "Freckles, and a love for a car that probably bypasses your love for me" Dean leans his head back and laughs   
"She is a pretty nice car" Dean looks thoughtful for a moment "Nice bumper too, i also like the noises she makes when i rev her up" It's Cas' turn to laugh.  
Cas begins to lean in to kiss Dean when a sudden knocking at the door interrupts them, Dean groans aloud, "Coming" Cas yells as he pecks Dean on the lips and then makes a dash for the door.  
Dean flops down onto the bed rolling his eyes as a certain British accent says "Hello Cas my darling" he knows Cas would never cheat on him but it's hard not to get jealous. Dean decides to call his brother to help pass the time, he hasn't talked to him in awhile and Dean would actually like to catch up, ever since Sam's girlfriend died in a fire his brother has been on the road supposedly 'Road tripping to forget things' but Dean feels it's more than that


	2. Black smoke and rescuers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets kidnapped....and then rescued...and then gets a huge shock

The phone rang a few times before the familiar voice answered "Hey Dean" Sammy's voice came, he sounded slightly winded but okay.  
"Hey Sammy how ya been?" Dean paced back and forth wanting for Crowley to just get out and leave so he can have HIS Cas back.  
"I've been good" Sam pauses "How about you?"  
"I've been okay....just wanted to call and see what ya been up to" Dean pauses laughing a little "Hey Sammy um...could you do me a favor?" Dean walks a little closer to the door, listening for Cas  
"Yeah sure Dean what's up?"  
"I..uh..i need you to run a background check for me"  
Sam's quiet for a couple of seconds  
"Uh..yeah sure on who?"  
Dean looks out into the hallway  
"Uh Cas' friend..something is just off about him"  
Dean can hear Sams laptop fire up and the sound of typing keys  
"Yeah sure what's their name?"  
"Crowley"  
Sam goes dead quiet  
"Sam?....Sam you there?"  
"Uh..yeah..um..come again?"  
"His names Crowley, i swear something is just off about him i mean-"  
"Dean" Sam interrupts Dean mid sentence  
"What?"  
"Does this Crowley happen to be a short dude with a British accent?"  
Dean's a little taken aback  
"Um yeah..how did you-"  
"You still live at the same address?" Sam interrupts once again  
"Uh..yeah?" Dean a bit puzzled he's never heard his brother like this  
"Alright i'll be there in an hour try to keep that Crowley dude there until i get there"

And just like that Sam hangs up leaving a very confused Dean in his wake "What the fuck" Dean mutters to himself, staring intently at the phone  
"Dean" Dean jumps at the sudden voice causing him to turn so fast he almost falls straight on his ass  
"Fuck Cas! Don't do that!" Dean says harshly to the blue eyed man, Cas throws his hands up "Sorry didn't mean to scare you"  
Dean just nods throws his phone on the bed before sitting down beside it  
"Are you okay?" Asks Cas who now has a worried expression on his face, dean nods swiping a hand across his face "Yeah..yeah i'm good..uh..did you need something?" Cas doesn't look at all convinced by this but goes with it "  
"Uh yeah..i could use your help getting some wood planks into the back yard" Cas looks Dean up and down again "Are you sure you're alright?" He asks again  
Dean just nods and stands back up "Yes i'm fine...um where are the woods planks?" Cas just makes a 'follow me gesture' and Dean does just that 

Dean makes his way out to where Cas said the wood planks were. He picks up the first one and begins hauling it through the side gate to the back yard.  
The last thing Dean heard before the white hot pain from being hit knocks him out is "DEAN!" 

 

 

Dean wakes up with a throbbing headache, and his stomach turning, Dean groans as he blinks into the light "Ugh" Dean closes one eye trying to get his headache to subside, and begins looking around what looks like an empty warehouse, Dean tries to bring his hands up to rub his sore temporal when he realizes that not only is his hands tied behind his back but he is also bound at the feet and at the waist to a chair, Dean began to struggle, trying to get his hands free the only thing that causes him to pause is a tongue clicking followed by "na na na" Dean looks up to see a tall, middle aged man with a balding scalp and grim smile on his face, shaking his finger at Dean "Now, Now there's no way the boss would make it that simple now would he?" Dean's stomach turned again as the situation settle in; he's been kidnapped

"Who are you" Dean demanded, trying to sound as brave as he could, the man let out a cackling laugh he began coming closer. He got about a foot from Dean's face, Dean leaned back as far as he could (Which wasn't far) the man smiled, closing his eyes, before opening them Dean gasped as his eyes turned completely black.  
Dean squeezed his eyes shut hoping that this all was a nightmare "What are you" Dean said in more of a squeak than a demanding voice, Dean didn't know why he didn't go to the most responsible explanation (That the man had black contacts) but something about him felt...menacing.. something was just very wrong about him  
"Awwwwww" The man coos, that menacing smile back, "Jariad" a familiar male British voice came from behind Dean, "Leave the poor boy alone he obviously doesn't know what's happening" The man immediately backed off, stepping back a few feet. The man with the British accent comes into view "Hello Squirrel" The Man smiled  
"Crowley" Dean was suddenly filled with anger and a sudden fear for what might of happened to Cas, Crowley bowed his head "You remember" Crowley grinned  
Dean glared at Crowley "Where is Cas" Dean demanded, he was now more worried about Cas than himself.  
"Where is moose?" Crowley shoots back, Dean is completely baffled "Moose?" Dean asks in a confused voice  
"Sam" Crowley clarifies "Sammy, Samuel...Bitch..Jerk" Crowley walks over to a table about 6 feet away then turns and leans on it, Dean looks off to the side opposite to Crowley  
"How do you know him?" Dean demands looking back over at him, the bigger man stood several feet away just staring silent, Crowley chuckles shaking his head  
"You really don't remember?" He asks  
Dean furrows his brow "Remember what?" Crowley just smiled "Let me explain" Crowley pushes himself up from the table and began walking to the opposite side of Dean  
Crowley began to open his mouth but he didn't even get that far before the sound of a door being broken down echos through the empty building, Crowley jumps up immediately and looks behind Dean "Bollocks" Crowley whispers to himself before snapping his fingers and disappearing....he fucking disappeared. "What the.." Dean begins but then he notices the fear and anger that came over the other mans face, and then another more slender man comes out of no where, Dean began looking around frantically. A familar voice echoed through the air  
"EXORCIZAMUS TE, OMNIS IMMUNDUS SPIRITUS, OMNIS SATANICA POTESTAS,OMNIS INCURSIO INFERNALIS, ADVERSARII, OMNIS ILEGIO, OMNIS CONGREGATIO ET SECTA DIABOLICA, ERGO DRACO MALEDICTE, ECCIESIAM TUAM SECURI TIBI FACIAS LIBERTATE SERVIRE, TE ROGAMUS AUDI NOS!!

both men began to stagger and eventually fell to their knees , Dean watched in horror as black smoke erupted from their mouths and into the ground  
"Holy!" Dean yells as the disembodied corpses fall to the ground motionless, Dean stares at the bodies a little more before he hears footsteps running towards him, Dean desperately began to try and get loose but he was tied to tight. He went motionless Squeezing his eyes shut  
"Dean..Dean!" Desperate hands shook him, Dean's eyes flew open at the familiar voice "Sam..Sammy?" Dean nearly cried out in relief, Sam let out a relieved laugh "Here let me untie you" Sam pulled out a knife from behind his back and began cutting the ropes around Dean hands "Wheres Cas?" Dean asks looking around  
"He's fine, he's fine" Sam reassured, Dean nodded and let out a long breath of air, Sam finally got the ropes around his hands off and went to work on his feet and around the waist. Dean flexes his wrists and shaking them out "What was that?" Dean asks desperate to know, fear beginning to curdle in his stomach again "Sam what was that!" Dean demanded as Sam finally got him untied, Sam didn't answer as he helped Dean stand up "You okay..any injuries?" Sam asks looking Dean up and down "No.no..Sam answer me!" Dean grabbed Sam's arm as Sam tries to walk away "Please" Dean begs  
Sam sighs and turns to Dean "Quick version, you and Cas have been put under a memory spell for months now, I've been looking for a way to get you out of it, those-" Sam points to the bodies "Were demons" Dean lets out a breath of disbelieve "Demons?" Sam nods  
"Yes demons."  
Dean must have a horrified look on his face because under his breath Sam mutters "I can't believe i'm about to give you the talk"  
"What?" Dean asks  
"Nothing look, Demons, Angels, Vampires, Werewolf's, Ghosts they are all real..in fact! your boyfriend Cas" Sam points towards a now kicked down door "Is an ex angel..he got his grace stolen and i'm pretty sure i know by who" Dean stares blankly at his brother, Sam gives Dean an impatient look "Summary; Me, you and Cas, we are hunters, we hunt monsters now we have to go now" Sam quickly begins walking towards the exist, Dean just stood there, frozen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Sam still has to figure out how to get the spell off of Dean and Cas, so more to come! <3


	3. Damn witches always spewing their bodily fluid everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam shows Dean how he found him and where he thinks this witch is, and they go out to find her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I just kinda went along with some of the demons signs and witch signs but they aren't really from the show (Not the witch ones at least) so i kind a just made it up as i went hope you enjoyed! <3

Dean followed Sam out to the Impala it was about 8PM and getting dark , Dean began pestering him with questions about monsters and hunting "Wait so..let me get this straight, that guy back there was the king of hell?" Sam nods "And my boyfriends an angel?" Sam quirks his head "Kind of..he's more of an Ex-angel" Sam replies opening the drivers side door and clambering in, Dean gets in the passenger side and stares out the front window, taking all of this in. Sam starts up Baby and pulls out of the dirty parking lot of the abandon warehouse Dean is quiet for a long while. staring out the window, he doesn't remember any of this how can it be true? Sam glances over at Dean "You know...it's not the _first_  time you've had a memory spell put on you" Sams tries to sooth, Dean looks over at Sam a frown pulling at his features 

"How did this happen?" Dean asks looking back out the window to watch the trees pass in a blur, Sam just shrugs "I mean there is this one witch that I've been hunting who  _maybe_ put the spell on you..but..ah..i can't be sure" Dean looks back over at him

"Who?" Dean questions sitting up a little straighter in his seat, Sam lets out a puff of air "Her names Rowena" Dean tries to remember where he may have heard that name but nothing comes to mind 

"Do i know her?" Sam chuckles at that  "Yeah..yeah we know her pretty well" Dean furrows his brow  "We have history together?" Sam nods shrugging his shoulder, Dean looks back out the window and doesn't say anything else the entire drive  

 

They pull up to this haunted looking place with a door that's mostly in the ground with a staircase leading down and with a large building off to the side  "Where are we?" Dean asks opening his door and slowly climbing out "It's the Bunker.. it"s where me, you and Cas live" Dean whips his head around at the mention of Cas.  "Where's Cas?"  Sam nods towards the door "Come with me" Dean follows Sam down the little staircase and through the large metal door, he walks onto a platform that leads to a large staircase and into a large room with a map table in the middle 

"Woah" Dean says as he walks down the staircase, looking around at the large confines, he makes it to the bottom of the staircase and begins walking around the table running his finger along the large map and studying it, Dean turns back to Sam and begins to say something but is interrupted by a very relieved and slightly worried 

"Dean!" Dean turns to find Cas walking quickly towards him arms spread wide, Cas pulls him into a tight hug, resting his head on Dean's shoulder and taking a deep breath, Dean returns the hug smiling as he rest his head on top of Cas's head and breaths in the scent of his lavender Vanilla shampoo. Cas pulls back, his eyes slightly watery as he looks Dean up and down  "Are you okay? Do you have any injuries?" Cas asks. Dean shakes his head even though simply doing that kinda made the room spin "No...uh..maybe a slight concussion but that's it" Dean brings one hand up and lightly touches the area where he got hit with the rock, he slightly hisses as he pulls hi hand away to find remnants of bits of dried blood, Cas's frown deepens as he goes to inspect the wound "Dean this could get infected we need to clean it" Dean tries to look to wear Cas's hand is grazing lightly "No...no it's alright Cas it's just a minor head wound" Cas just shakes his head "No i'm gonna go get the first aid kit you have a seat" and with that Cas is marching off to go find a first aid kit in a colossal bunker, Sam just shrugs when Dean looks over at him.

 

 

Cas returns with a first aid kit and begins his lengthy process of thoroughly cleaning Dean's minor head wound, he begins with wiping away the dried blood, before sanitizing it with hydrogen peroxide and rubbing alcohol (Which Dean hisses at causing Sam to roll his eyes) Then Cas goes on to wetting a rag and carefully wiping the area, (Dean his gripping his leg now, and Sam isn't necessarily excited to have his old brother back, the brother who went through all the pain for the greater good but watching Dean flinch at water on a minor head wound was just painful).  Cas is finally done and he stands up with a "All done" and begins putting away all the supply's

"So uh Sam how am i and Cas gonna get our memory back?" Cas looks up at this and begins looks doubtfully at Sam 

"Well uh...that would involve tracking down the witch would cast the spell and then forcing her...or him to reverse the spell"  Dean nods "And you assume this Rowena to be the one who cast the spell?"  Sam nods 

"I..uh actually have a pretty good lead see that's how i found you..the king of he-..uh Crowley is Rowena's son and i assume he knows where she is which is why i looked for demon signs in the local area" Sam is now removing his laptop from the bag and opening it, turning to show Dean a radar of some sort  "See now when a demon, especially one with Crowley's power is around and causing havoc there are usually signs" Sam zooms in on a certain area of the radar "See? see these lightning storms in this one particular area here" Sam points to a cluster of what looks like green and black blobs with little fake lightning signs on them "That indicates that something is going on there..in this case being a high level demon kidnapping an archangels vessel" Dean and Cas look at Sam confusion written all over there faces, Sam pulls his mouth into a thin line "Right uh well apparently i'm... or was Lucifer's vessel and you're Michael's, long story short we were supposed to have this big match off in a grave yard but i threw myself into Lucifer's cage with him in me" Dean and Cas just have the same confusion just with wide eyes now "Anyway you were Michael's original vessel and with a high level demons kidnapping a vessel like you we get these signs which" Sam zooms in on the immediate area "Lead me to this ware house on 4th and Hamlin street" Sam straightens back up and looks between them.

"Well uh..thanks for finding me and all but what does this have to do with the witch?" Sam raises one finger "I was getting to that" Sam leans back down and exists the radar and begins typing something into a browser, a link pops up and he clicks on it, leading him to another radar website this one just with forecasts from the last few days "See i figured is a high level demons has signs why not a high level dark witch" Sam clicks on the forecast thing "See i began research on it and found that when a high level witch casts a spell that it can leave behind moderate to faint signs in the exact town they were in" Sam pulls up a forecast of the past 4 months weather "And it can even be narrowed down to the exact street depending on which areas got hit the hardest" Sam pulls up a forecast from 2 months ago "See here" Sam points to a little area with moderate rain and thunder written down while the rest of the town as only drizzle written down "I believe that Rowena was on this street the night she cast the spell on you and Cas" Sam pulls up a more recent forecast "And i believe this is the street she's on now"  Sam points to a street with light rain with little thunder  while the rest of the other streets; even the one next to it is clear and sunny 

"I believe she is using a powerful warding spell to keep Lucifer and Crowley away from her, which is causing this rain"   Dean nods taking in the information 

"But how do we know it's not another powerful witch?" Cas asks which is a totally reasonable question, Sam shrugs "We must assume she's the only one powerful enough to cause this" 

Cas nods looking at Dean "So when do we attack?" Dean asks looking expectantly at Sam, Sam gets an evasive look on his face "Well..uh i was gonna go tonight but i really don't think you guys should tag along" Dean furrows his brow and frowns while Cas does the same "Why not" Dean asks. Sam shifts his weight from one foot to the other 

"I uh can't have you guys getting hurt and since you don't have your memory and all that i figured it would be safest is i went on this alone" Dean gets a stubborn look on his face "Na uh...noooo..noo we are coming with you memory or not your my brother" Sam almost smiles at that thinking ' _ah same old dean_ '  but Sam recovers quickly 

"Dean i really-" But Dean cuts him off with a firm "We  _are_ coming with you" Sam drops his arms to his sides in defeat "Fine but your staying the car on lookout" Dean nods 

"Alright when do we leave out?" Sam shrugs looking towards the hallway "Now i guess i'll meet you guys in the car in ten" Sam heads off to him room to get the essentials for stopping an all powerful witch while Dean and Cas pack everything else such as food and water.

 

 

They arrive at the small street in less than 30 minutes, parking off to the side in a not to noticeable spot "Alright you guys wait here i'm gonna go in and see if she's here" Sam begins to step out of the car when Dean's hand shoots out to stop him "Hold up Sam what do we do until then?" Sam shrugs he really hadn't planned on bringing them along in the first place so he didn't really have anything for them to do "Just keep a look out and try to maybe gain some memory back" with that Sam shut the door duffel bag slung over his shoulder and he began walking towards a small yellow house with a big white front porch that was decorated with flowers 

"You think he's gonna be okay?" Cas asks from the back seat  "One can only hope so" Dean replies watching his brother stealthily walk to the back of the house and disappear 

Dean stares at the little yellow house keeping a watch out like Sam told him to "Hey Dean?" Cas interrupts his thoughts, Dean looks back at Cas "Yeah?" 

"Me and Sam were talking about the memory stuff" Dean nods "Yeah so?" 

"Well he said that before we lost out memory that we weren't together" Cas says in a worried tone, Dean's face softens as Cas continues "And...well...what if when you get your memory back you won't want to be with me anymore?" Cas asks that is such a soft and quiet voice that Dean barley hears the question "Cas memory or not i'll always love you you" Dean reaches out and takes Cas's cheek in one hand stroking it softly "There must be a reason i got with you when i don't have my memory which means i'm probably hiding somethin' when i do have my memory" Cas nods at that letting his eyes slide shut and his face relax against Deans hand 

Cas's eyes fly open when there is a knock at the passenger window Dean looks to see a slender red headed woman in a blue dress with sequins decorating it, the woman gestures for them to roll down their window, Dean looks back at Cas who just shrugs, Dean rolls down the window just enough to get a good look at her, shes has a pale red lipstick on and blue eye shadow on that matches her blue dress, her hair is pulled back at the top into a slight bun to keep her fiery hair out of her eyes, in the places where it hanged down she had bouncy curls at just past shoulder length  "May i help you?" Dean asks looking her up and down, the woman smiles "Hello boys and yes i think you can..just roll your window just a wee bit more" Dean looks at her suspiciously the woman just smiles again before "I'm not gonna hurt ya just want to talk is all" her accent dripping in her words the woman looked back into the back seat and smiled more. Dean decided against rolling down the window more out of better judgement, the woman frowned again "Alright have it your way then"  

 


	4. The woman beater witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets the red headed witch named Rowena and gets his and Cas's memory back, while Rowena kinda wants to become one of the good guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this in a it of a rush so sorry for the probably bad quality but i needed to get this up before i go stay at my brothers! any feedback is welcome thanks for reading!

The woman pulls some crystal from in her bra and begins chanting "Ques Manda Vel Comsa Resqu Appra"  
"What the" Dean says as he watches the woman, then something clicks in Dean's mind. She must be a witch "Fuck" Dean unlocks the door and slams it against her before she can finish the spell, she lets out a 'Umph' and drops the crystal "Cas hand me those handcuffs!" Cas swoops for the handcuffs that have all of the 'witch warding designs' as Sam put it and hands them to Dean. Dean jumps out of the car and straight for the woman who's now sitting on her ass and rubbing her head, the woman tries to jump up as she notices Dean pouncing at her but it's to late Dean slaps one of the cuffs on her wrist while simultaneously knocking her onto her back with his full weight, she lets out a startled whimper as he clicks the other cuff on her other wrist  
Dean stands up pulling her up with him and throwing her against the car "Who are you" Dean demands, Cas gets out of the car to join the interrogation, the woman avoids eye contact, Dean places his forearm across her chest and asks again "I'm not gonna ask again!" for Dean not remembering how to do this he thinks it's going pretty well  
the woman takes in a sharp breath, she leans in as close as she can get with his arm across her chest and says "Rowena" Dean looks over at Cas  
"Go get Sam" Cas immediately runs off to go get Sam. Dean looks back at the witch "I want my memory back"  
"I have no idea what your talking about" Rowena says innocently, Dean presses harder on her chest nearly using all his strength to squeeze the air out of her "Yes you do and i want it back" Dean says in a harsh whisper that doesn't even seem to phase the witch "Or what? Your gonna torture me?" Rowena laughs as best she can with his arm so hard against her chest.  
"That was one idea" Dean says as he looks to see where Cas is, Rowena laughs again "Oh deary you can't even remember how to shoot a gun! how are you gonna torture me?" Dean glares at her "I'm not the one who's gonna be doing the torturing" Dean looks up to see Sam and Cas running towards him, Rowena's smile fades as she realizes what he means "Your gonna have the moose torture me?" Dean looks back at her "Why does everyone keep calling him that?" Rowena raises one eyebrow  
Sam runs up and pulls Dean back from the witch causing Rowena to stumble forward, Sam pulls out a knife and pushes her back up against the car holding the knife to her throat  
"Fix my brother and Cas" Sam demands causing Rowena to roll her eyes "Why do you keep assuming i'm the one who did this to your poor wee brother" Sam grows impatient and it shows, he raises the knife to her cheek and runs it across her cheek causing blood to begin dripping from the wound, Rowena whimpers and scrunches up her face in pain "Your the only witch who was there when he lost his memory" Sam pulls the knife back and puts it back to her throat "That doesn't mean a thing!" Rowena cries looking desperately between Sam and Dean, Dean just rolls his eyes. "Rowena just fix my brother and i'll let you go" Rowena looks between Sam and Dean again "Fiiinnne" Rowena lets out a long breath, Sam nods and takes the knife away from her throat "But" Sam rolls his eyes knowing shes gonna ask for something in return "What?" Sam asks  
"You must protect someone for me" Sam furrows his brow "Who?" Dean asks from next to Sam, Rowena tilts her head to the side as in deep thought  
"Her names Lidia" Sam looks at Dean "And?" Sam asks not knowing how they are supposed to protect her  
"I need you to let her come live at your little bat cave" Sam looks at her like she"s lost her mind "No no way" Rowena just shrugs  
"Then i guess your brother will stay like this"  
"No...No she can come stay with us" Dean pipes up from next to Sam, which in turn ends up making Sam look at him like he has also lost his mind 

Rowena smiles "Alrighty then uncuff me and i'll call her and then fix your dear brother and angel here" Sam just now realized that this was going to involve uncuffing this very powerful witch who could double cross them at any time, Sam cautiously puts the key into the lock for the cuffs turning it until one side clicks off, Sam stops there and looks her dead in the face "If you double cross us.. not only will i hunt you down but i will find this 'Lidia and kill her myself" Rowena looks taken aback by that  
"I won't i promise" Rowena looks sincere enough so Sam unlocks the other cuff and steps back as Rowena shakes out her wrists, she reaches into her bra (Sam goes on alert) and pulls out her phone (Sam relaxes) Rowena types something into the phone and brings it up to her ear feeling at the cut going along her cheek with her other hand, it rings a few times before someone picks up "Lidia dear i have somewhere for you to stay" Rowena pauses "Alright come over to my house i'm across the street with some friends" (Sam rolls his eyes at that) "Alrighty dear see you when you get here" Rowena hangs up the phones and wipes her hand across her nose and sniffs "Alright Dean, Cas come here" Rowena says gesturing them over, Sam thinks it's a little suspicious that she seems to be being so nice, but maybe this Lidia means something to her, for once maybe Rowena cares for someone, Cas and Dean walk up to her, looking a bit cautious "It's alright i'm not gonna bite" Rowena reassures  
"Yeah but death and ultimate pain is still on the table" Dean says as he takes another step towards her, Rowena laughs, and takes both Dean and Cas's hands "Now hold still" Rowena closes her eyes and mumbles something under her breath before she begins chanting "Es Castia Mel Meora Reversa Cameai Lei Nowia" the lights from the overhead lamp blow out, Rowena opens her eyes as Dean and Cas both rub there heads, and all at once memories start flooding Dean's mind, like a dam just broke in Dean's mind and it's a bit overwhelming and by the look on Cas's face the same things happening with him, all of the awful days in hell and Purgatory, all of the death and suffering, all coming back to Dean's mind, his eyes begin stinging and he has to push the palms of his hands to his eyes to stop himself from crying "Shit" Dean whispers under his breath  
"Did it work?" Asks Sam worry coating his words  
"Yeah..yeah" Dean says sniffling and removing his hands from his eyes, Dean looks over to Cas to find that tears have begun to run down his face "Cas" Dean says softly, Cas shakes his head "Dean it's okay we don't have to be together anymore if you don't want to" the hurt on Cas's face makes all the uncertainty fly out of Deans mind "No Cas...i want to be with you" a flicker of hope shines on Cas's face  
"Really?" Dean smiles "Yes really" and for the first time Dean doesn't care about his sexuality, the memories of coming out to his dad as Bi and then getting beaten fly out of his mind and Dean pulls Cas in for a deep kiss. A subtle 'awww' can be heard from Rowena, Dean pulls back and looks Cas in the eyes, surprise and hope is all over Cas's face as if he really did't think Dean was gonna want to be with him when he got his memory back. Their moment is broken when a car pulls up behind the Impala, they all look as a woman of medium height, brown hair, and average build steps out of the car, she's wearing a black tee with faded blue jeans. Rowena runs up to her and gives her a kiss on the cheek and a hug before leading her over to the boys "Lidia this is Sam, Dean and Castiel" Lidia smiles at them rocking on her feet like a shy child would "You're gonna be staying with them until this entire thing blows over" Lidia nods extending her hand to shake Sam's, Sam shakes her hand a gives her a small smile, the girl looks to be in her early 30's, "I'm Lidia" Lidia says unnecessarily, Sam looks over to the car to see a young girl who couldn't be more than 5 staring at him with fear, Lidia looks back at the girl "Oh yeah that's my daughter Celeste" Lidia waves over the little girl, "I hope you don't mind, my husband and all his friend are on the hunt for me and my daughter" the little girl runs up to her mother and hides behind her "they have been using powerful magic to try and find me, tho me myself does not use magic...he is trying to kill me every since i ran after he tried to beat me again" Sam listens on in surprise, how did Rowena get mixed up in this? but Sam could't say no now that he knows she has a daughter and an abusive husband on her trail his good heart just wouldn't allow it  
"Well i'm Sam..this is my brother Dean" Sam gestures towards Dean "And his boyfriend Cas" Lidia smiles  
"Thank you so much for letting me stay with you, if Rowena says i can trust you i will" Rowena nods "Yes Lidia these are the good guys they have saved the world more times than any of us can count" Rowena threw a wink Sam's way, Sam huffed a laugh "Yeah that's one way of putting it" Lidia just smiles  
"Yes i heard you guys are some of the best hunters" Sam nods  
"Oh hey moose can i talk to you for a second" Rowena pulls Sam out of ear shot  
"What?" Sam asks  
"Thank you..i mean really thank you"  
Sam nods "Your welcome but how did you get mixed up with them anyway? and why are you being so nice?" Sam asks  
Rowena laughs "Well to answer your question, i met them after i consulted with Lidia's husband on some spells i was working on, and Lidia just looked" Rowena takes a deep breath "She looked so scared and i knew i couldn't just leave her after her husband back handed her right in front of me, so i snuck her out and now her husband has been searching for me and Lidia ever since" Sam nods "But why?" Sam asks again  
"Well I've been thinking on my lifes choices resonantly and all the harm i have done and....I don't know Sam i kinda feel bad" Sam nearly laughs at that  
"You put a memory spell on my brother!" Rowena scoffs  
"You do know that it really wasn't me it was her husband" Rowena gestures at Lidia  
"Yeah right" Sam says doubt in his voice  
"I'm serious he decided to take Dean and the angel off the board so that he could try and do human sacrifices without you coming after him because you would be to busy trying to fix your brother"  
Sam furrows his brow "But then how did you know how to reverse it?'  
"Because i was there when he did it"  
Sam sets into bitch face #124 "Well anyway you guys should be heading off he probably has found her by now and is coming here" Sam nods and goes back over to them  
"Alright lets get going you can leave your car here" Lidia nods and hurries Celeste into the back seat of the Impala followed by Cas and then Dean gets in the drivers seat and Sam in the passenger, Dean starts up Baby and waves goodbye at Rowena who is standing there watching them, she waves back and smiles, pulling her lips into a straight line  
and then they're off, Dean and Cas back to normal and two extra passengers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually didn't plan on Lidia and her daughter but it kinda just wrote itself and as for Rowena and actually think she could become one of the good guys if she tried hard enough so that's what i'm aiming for anyway hope you enjoyed and there's still more to come, including finding a way to get Cas's grace back and where to go with Lidia <3 thanks for reading!


	5. I love you angel..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF!

The drive back was quiet, with the only noise being the upbeat singing of some artist on the radio.   
They arrived back at the bunker around 11PM, all of them exhausted from the days activity's. The 5 of them made there way into the bunker  
"Ill show you guys to your room" Sam offered to Lidia, who nodded a quiet 'thanks', her daughter had fallen asleep on the drive back so Lidia was carrying her

Sam lead them to one of the many rooms that they never use "I'll go get some fresh sheets and blankets" Sam said set down Lidia's bag, Sam hurried and grabbed the sheets and two extra blankets, bumping into Cas on the way back "Hey Cas how ya feeling?" Sam asks stopping in front of him, Cas looked thoughtful for a moment   
"Better, i guess" Cas replied shrugging his shoulders "Though i am human now which as you put it 'sucks ass'" Sam nodded "We'll get your grace back i promise"   
Cas nodded though he didn't look convinced, they both stood there for a moment in silence before Cas noticed the blankets "Are those for Lidia?" Cas asked, gesturing towards them, Sam looks down at the grey and blue blankets that are warm and heavy in is hands   
"Uh..yeah a lot of the rooms here haven't been touched in a while so i thought i give her some fresh sheets" Cas nodded again, keeping his eyes glued to the sheets, almost in a trance like state   
"Well i should get back to bed, goodnight Sam" and with that Cas walked around Sam   
"Hey Cas?" Sam called   
"Yes?"   
"How are things between you and Dean?" Cas looked down at the floor  
"Good actually... though it is alittle weird to have my memory back and i'm sure it is for Dean to"  
Sam nodded looking at the floor also "You guys still together?" Sam asked, he knew he had to ask   
a small smile came across Cas's face "Yeah" Cas looks up at Sam "But i'm worried it's just because he doesn't want to hurt me"  
Sam actually laughs, causing Cas's brow to furrow "What's funny?" Cas asks confusion in his voice  
"Cas..I'm absolutely positive he loved you even before the memory spell, and he still does... he's just...not used to having his feeling in the open"   
Cas nods going into deep thought "And how do you know this?" 

"Cas, I've known Dean since i was young, and he can't hide things from me anymore, i knew he loved you ever since Purgatory"  
Cas thinks back to the time when he and Dean got trapped in that awful land of abomination, he tries to think back to a time when Dean maybe showed this love and he can actually think of quite a couple of times when they would be alone, Benny off searching for food or letting the two get some rest, when Dean would begin to say something like "Cas i need to tell you something" but he was always cut short, either when monsters would attack or Benny would suddenly need Dean for something, Cas had also caught Dean staring at him a couple of times, from raking his eyes over Cas and then quickly looking away to just looking Cas in the eyes and glancing at his lips and then back to his eyes, sometimes gnawing on his bottom lip as if restraining himself.

"Oh" Cas exclaimed looking up at Sam, Sam nodded knowing Cas had remembered something that he was gonna have to push him to tell later   
"Yeah and even before Purgatory, back when Lucifer was just coming to being, i could tell he was falling for you even if he didn't want to"  
Cas gulped, Cas had nearly fallen for Dean when he pulled him out of hell, but he had orders so he tried to coax himself out of it.. but then he began getting to know Dean, his personality, his soul, his stupid little jokes and Cas couldn't help falling, he was helpless, he rebelled for him, gave up armies for him all out of hoping Dean would love im back..and now it turns out that he did/  
"Thank you Sam i should be getting back" Cas quickly turned on his heel and made a quick get away, heading straight for Dean's room  
Sam raised an questioning eyebrow as he watched the angel walk off "Huh" Sam mumbled to himself, before turning to go give the sheets to Lidia 

 

"Thank you Sam.. for everything" Lidia smiled up at him, she had just gotten Celeste settled in and was now sitting on the edge of the bed   
"No problem" Sam smiled back leaning against the dresser across from her "If you need anything don't be afraid to ask"   
Lidia nodded, sighing as she looked back at her sleeping daughter   
"I just wish all this could be over" Lidia caressed Celeste's cheek, running her thumb in soothing circles on her cheek   
"I know what you mean" Sam replied thinking back to the times he was desperate for relief, desperate for the pain to stop 

"I just wish my daughter didn't have to go through all this" Lidia sniffed, swiping at her eyes. she looked up at Sam smiling small "I really wish she didn't" Lidia laughed, looking up at the ceiling   
"You don't deserve to either ya know" Sam said   
Lidia breathed at laugh "How do you know?"  
"I know a good person when i see one" Sam replied crossing his arms   
Lidia nodded "Well this good person let an abusive, alcoholic, dick control me and ruin my daughters life"  
"That wasn't your fault"  
Lidia shook her head "I could have left"  
Sam was determined to convince her it wasn't her fault "You were scared, it wasn't your fault"  
Lidia's mouth pulled into a thin line "I was weak then...I'm stronger now, i'll never let anyone hurt us ever again"  
Sam smiled "There ya go" walking over and sitting next to her "Never doubt yourself, you'll always surprise yourself with how strong you are when you need to be" Lidia smiled at Sam "What are you? Some kind of inspirational speaker?" Sam smiled, blushing ever so slightly, Lidia laugh quietly nudging Sam in the shoulder "Keep it up, i like it" Sam glanced over at her, eyes dancing with hers "Thanks" He whispered. She smiled a little wider, "You're welcome"   
Sam glanced at her lips, he really shouldn't, he just met her, like literally 2 hours ago, it would be wrong to kiss a woman who just got out of an abusive relationship. But all that got swept away when she leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Sam closed his eyes, angling his self a little more towards her savoring the feel of her soft lips gliding with his.  
She pulled away smiling "I'm gonna go to bed now.." Sam nodded quickly, standing up "Yeah..yeah it's pretty late" Sam began walking backwards towards the door, Lidia watching him in amusement "So uh...goodnight" Sam smiled opening the door   
"Hey Sam?" Lidia called, Sam turned back towards her, "Yeah?"   
"I'll see you in the morning" Lidia winked, leaning over and flicking off the table side lamp, Sam smiled into the darkness, turning and stepping out of her room

Sam sighed and leaned against the closed door of his room, shaking his head at himself

 

Cas hurried to Dean's room, stopping to knock on the door before gently pushing it open "Dean?" Cas looked into the room to find Dean leaning against the backboard of is bed, reading.. Dean looked up at the angel.. or well Ex-angel "Hey Cas" Dean put his book on the table next to him, looking at Cas with loving eyes   
"I..um..was wondering if i could sleep here tonight?" Cas asks, he wasn't sure why he was so uncertain  
"Yeah..of course" Dean scooted over to his side of the bed, patting the place next to him "Come join me" Cas smiled and closed the door behind him, crawling in next to Dean and immediately cuddling closer, Cas felt a sudden overwhelming, very intense love for the man ever since his and Sam's talk, Dean sighed as he wrapped his arm around Cas's shoulders, pulling his closer.  
Dean nestled his nose into the top of Cas's head, breathing in the scent of honey, and shampoo, it was intoxicating. It reminded him of why he loved Cas so much, Cas was his light and he didn't want Cas to think otherwise, he thought back to their conversation earlier, Cas had thought Dean didn't love him anymore when the spell was broken, but Dean now remembers that he's loved this dumb angel for a long time, he just never had the balls to admit it, but he didn't want Cas to ever think that again  
"Cas?" Dean whispers   
"Hmm" Cas mumbles in reply already beginning to drift into sleep   
"I love you angel" Dean said lovingly as he nuzzled even deeper into Cas, he could feel Cas's smiled when he replied   
"I love you to Dean...So very much" Cas whispered in a tired voice  
"Go to sleep, we will talk in the morning"   
Cas hummed in approval as Dean shut off the light and got further down into the covers. Not long after Cas was snoring lightly, his arm draped across Dean's chest, with his nose nuzzled into Dean's neck   
Dean sighed feeling the weight of drowsiness and content wash over him   
"I love you....i always will" Dean whispered once more to the sleeping angel, before falling into a deep sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a review on what you thought about the chapter! I'm thinking about digging deeper into Lidia's past, and would love to have her and Sam get closer to ;) if you know what i mean but anyway thanks for reading! <3 keep fighting


End file.
